


The Oreo Tragedy

by Cyraina_de_Bergerac



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Martian Manhunter (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyraina_de_Bergerac/pseuds/Cyraina_de_Bergerac
Summary: J'onn J'onzz is at his wits end. The Oreo company is going bankrupt and his favorite food will disappear from the planet! How will the Martian Manhunter respond? Very much a fluff piece.





	The Oreo Tragedy

John Jones was aghast. The company that made the wondrous Oreo was going out of business! He tried using all his Martian powers as well as some tricks he'd acquired from his stay on Earth, but it was all to no avail. The company closed. John made sure to be there when the last batch was sold.  
John took the last Oreo from that batch into the Watchtower lab and set about to preserve it so that for future generations, there would be some artifact of this most miraculous creation. He worked late into the night, tireless in his task and resolving to see it done before Morpheus overtook him, Another thing he cherished had been lost, but at least he would have a physical memoriam of this one. When his task was complete, John collapsed on the lab table and surrendered to sleep.  
As the sun peeked through the lab window, the Martian Manhunter awoke. He rubbed his eyes, noticing that someone had come in and cleaned up the rest of the lab while he slept. J'onn looked towards his precious Oreos and gasped. There was a new package next to the one he'd bought. It couldn't be a new package of Oreos, he knew he'd bought the last one. Where had it come from? Was it some sort of imposter?  
J'onn tasted one of the cookies in the new package. Nope, it was indeed the genuine article, still as mouth wateringly delicious as the first one he'd had all those years ago. He examined the package cover. There, the Martian found the inscription, "released through the Wayne Corporation." He smiled broadly and used his telepathy to seek out Bruce. And of course, the Dark Knight was at his computer, where he could pretend he wasn't periodically checking for the Martian's response with the security footage.  
Grinning, J'onn grabbed the Oreo packages and turned himself invisible. He set out, phasing through the walls as he went, until he came across Batman, hunched over his desk and pointedly staring at crime reports. The Martian smiled, walked over, took out a cookie, and handed it to Bruce, knowing that words were not needed here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This was a short drabble I came up with based on a friend's prompt. She thought it was good and there's not nearly enough Martian Manhunter fanfiction, so there you go. If you'd like me to expand this, please post in the comments.
> 
> Obligatory notice: I do not own the rights to the Martian Manhunter, Batman, or the wondrous treat known as Oreo.


End file.
